The present invention concerns a procedure for maintenance of work stations within a maintenance zone of a textile machine as well as a device for the execution of the procedure.
At a work station of an open-end spinning machine served by a programmable maintenance device, it is possible that the spinning-start or some other operation which requires maintenance cannot respond to the maintenance. In this case, in practice it is customary that, within the operational zone appointed to the programmable maintenance device, where the zone is comprised of a plurality of like work positions, the programmable maintenance device ends its attempts at spinning-start or other endeavor. When this is done, a corresponding command is input to the control apparatus of the maintenance device. The work station so involved is thereby marked in an identifying manner, while a signal emitter of this station is activated. In this case, optical, acoustic or even mechanical signals may be activated, which come to the attention of a maintenance person. These signals may also be interrogated by a seeking maintenance device patrolling its assigned work zone. This device, with the co-action of the control apparatus, so acts that the work station involved is excluded from the next maintenance attempt.
Experience has shown, however, that in spite of these measures, the matter can come to a multiplicity of failure attempts, particularly, when the cause for the failed attempts at spinning-start efforts is not to be found in the work station at all, but rather is within the maintenance device itself.